RWBY: The Strange Case of Whitley Schnee and Jack Hyde
by Enderking737
Summary: "What if we can be free from the fate of the world? What if we can control our own destiny?" These were the thoughts of Whitley Schnee as he dived deep into the forbidden study of the soul. For many years he finally discovered it, the key to freedom...and with it, he released a monster within himself. A monster who harbors all his hatred for the world and everyone...Jack Hyde!
1. Chapter 1

_**RWBY: The Strange Case of Whitley Schnee and Jack Hyde**_

**Chapter 1: Parting Gift**

Being in a family is never easy, there are always challenges ahead that test their patience and understanding, but one of the hardest things a family has to deal with is a loss. Saying goodbye to an old or young member of a family is never easy, especially if they were very close to your heart. That's how it was for Whitley Schnee when he was sitting next to his grandmother's deathbed.

Slowly decaying in her bed was Wendy Schnee, the wife of Nicholas Schnee, the founder of the Schnee Dust Company. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were of a grayish-blue slowly losing its light; her hair was snowy white (however most of it was falling out) and she wore a dusty old white rag to match how ancient she was. Whitley, who was sitting in a chair next to her bed was a healthy-looking boy with the same white hair as his grandmother's but his eyes were brighter than hers.

The old and weak Wendy turned her head and looked at her upset-looking grandson, "Oh whatever is the matter, Whitley?"

Whitley sniffled, "Dad slapped Mom again yesterday and she locked herself in her bedroom. She hasn't come out since."

"That evil snake Jacques," Wendy growled, "if I wasn't bedridden I would turn him into an ice statue before he can even say "I didn't mean too"."

"I know you would grandma, you are super strong just like grandfather! I wish I could've seen him myself; Winter and Weiss always talked about how much of a great person he was."

"He would have loved you, Whitley…" Wendy reached out to Whitley and caressed his white hair. Once she stopped she looked up at the boy and asked him, "So you are going to that science school in Mantle right?"

"Yes...father was at first against me going because it was all the way down at Mantle but I was able to convince him that all of the most famous scientists came from that academy, like Dr. Polendia! He is one of the best in Atlas! I wish to be a great scientist and mechanic like him!"

"It is good to have goals in mind...it gives you a clear path of your future…"

The room was silent for a bit before either of them said anything else, Whitley was twiddling his thumbs before he finally mustered the courage to say what was in his heart. He stared at his grandmother with a blank expression, the old woman stared back but she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What is the matter, Whitley?"

And finally...tears. A stream of tears came down Whitley's face and he completely lost his calm composure from before.

"I...I don't want you to go, grandma…"

"Oh, dear…"

"It will be very lonely here without you and I don't know what to-"

"Now Whitley you will not be alone, you have your family, Klein, and that secret little friend of yours down in Mantle."

Whitley perked up in surprise from the last thing Wendy said. Wendy giggled again, "Even though I am old, nothing can't get past me, young man. I don't know much about your friend but I hope you don't take them for granted."

Whitley smiled, "I won't...I really care for her and cherish her…"

"Oh~! It's a girl now?" Wendy smirked at her grandson.

Whitley blushed and looked away, "G-grandma! It's not like that! She is just a friend! Plus Mom and Dad will kill me if they hear that I am in some sort of relationship!"

"I'm just kidding dear...I'm really going to miss the moments we have…"

"Yeah...why do we all have to deal with the pain of loss? Why do we all have to die someday?" Whitley was starting philosophical again, but Wendy didn't hate it when he did because Nicholas always did the same thing.

"It's because we are bound by the laws of the universe to return from the dust whence we came. It is nature's cycle, my dear Whitley."

"If only we can be free from fate, what would that be like?"

"I don't know...I can't imagine such a being to be free from fate, it is impossible."

"What if I made it possible?" Whitley inched in closer to his grandmother. "What if I can find a way to free man from fate? As a scientist, it is my job to try and do the impossible isn't that right?"

Wendy looked at Whitley for a bit, her eyes were full of the wonder of the boy and his thought process. She then smiled and said, "Once again...it is good to have goals in mind…"

The old lady then held out her hand then something out of the ordinary happened. A faint light emitted from her palm and materializing into her hand was a beautiful looking crystal.

"What is that grandma…?"

Wendy for some reason looked weaker after she did that little magic trick, but she was still able to speak. "This Whitley is my parting gift. I crystallized the last of my aura and now I am giving it to you."

She placed the crystal in his hands, the boy gazed at the crystal, hypnotized by its beauty.

"What do I do with it?"

"Whatever you wish...I love you, Whitley…"

At that moment Wendy exhaled and a huge fog of her breath escaped her mouth as she slowly closed her eyes. Whitley touches her and realized that the warmth of her body was gone, she was gone…

"Grandma? No,no,no,no,no!"

Whitney's cries were heard and coming into the room was his entire family and a few servants. Willow went to her mother's side and cried, Winter and Weiss stayed near the door not saying anything but tears were coming from their eyes, and Jacques just stood there not showing any emotion at all.

The sad Whitley exited the room and tried to quietly get to his and cry to himself, but he was stopped by his sister Weiss.

"What is that in your hands Whitley," Weiss asked with a strange irritation in her voice. Wendy Schnee was special to Weiss to and this sudden death threw her emotions into a confusing dark pit.

Whitley turned to her and replied, "It's a gift grandma gave me before she died…"

"Why would she give you a gift? You're not close to her like me and Winter, all you do is go in your room and play mad scientist!" Weiss was starting to get vicious with tears staining her face.

"That's not true!" Whitley fired back. "I have always been by her side no matter what, so just leave me be."

"No! Give me that thing!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because you don't deserve it! You probably took it from her room while she was dying!"

"I would never do that!"

"Of course you would! You are just like father!"

Whitley was now blinded with a rage he had never felt before, what happened after Weiss said those accursed words he did not remember. All he saw was his sister Weiss on the ground holding her now red cheek and crying, Winter was by her side helping her to her feet and comforting her. She then looked at little Whitley as if he was a demon who causes chaos wherever he goes.

"Get out of here…" Winter said very cruelly as she took Weiss away.

The tears came down faster and Whitley sprinted to his room and locked the door. He didn't come out for the rest of the day, not even for dinner. He sat in the darkness of the room, staring at the crystal that was the only light source. For hours and hours until he finally felt weak and went to bed he still had that thought:

"Can we be free from fate? Can _I_ be free from fate?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Everybody! This is my new RWBY story staring Whitley Schnee! I'm very excited about this one and I can't wait to release more of it. And for those waiting for LWA and my other RWBY story they are coming soon, school is just getting on me right now. Have a wonderful day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**RWBY: The Strange Case of Whitley Schnee and Jack Hyde**_

**Chapter 2: Dr. Whitley Schnee**

Mantle, the city that was once the capital of a great kingdom but now it is only a junkyard compared to the new capital which was the floating island of Atlas. The citizens of Mantle live a generally normal life under the protection of Atlas but many will complain saying that the people of Atlas have it all. They say that Atlas is a city of gold and silver and those who live there will get all the riches they desire, while Mantle is just seen as the city of stone and bricks.

This city is also known for its Dust mines where the Faunus are forced to work. Racism against the Faunus is still a big issue in the World of Remnant but it's the worst in the Kingdom of Atlas. Faunus would directly call the kingdom a "hell-hole" for all of their kind where they are being horribly treated in the streets of Mantle and where they are dragged into dark and cold Dust mines where Grimm could attack as they go in deeper.

With all these horrible points, most people in Remnant would classify Mantle as the worst place on the planet. However, the people of the world have forgotten that the birth of the Great Kingdom of Atlas started in the city of Mantle where great minds came out and put their ideas into action. Like Nicholas Schnee who started off in the Dust mines of Mantle, he then discovered loads of Dust and began his own company. And there was the great scientist Pietro Polendina who was born in Mantle as a nobody but his skills in robotics and the devices that would be used for the Kingdom of Atlas gave him the status as one of the most intelligent people in the kingdom-no the world. And now in the present time, the new generation is rising to be even better than the previous one; special schools in Mantle were created to find the gifted and see if they can be useful for Atlas' future.

One popular school in Mantle is the **Sleeping Hollow Academy**, which was the same academy Pietro Polendia was sent to when he was little and where the people of Atlas noticed his talents. It is a school for those who have a passion in the field of science, to test their skills on problems that many would say to be unsolvable, and giving them the confidence to create something original on their own. The people of Mantle (and some people in Atlas) called this academy "the place where legends are born" and surely in this era a legend was going to be born, but that legend was also a nightmare that would haunt the World of Remnant for ages to come.

* * *

The classroom was filled with the noise of writing pencils and tearing paper as the professor in the front of the class was writing such an odd problem on the whiteboard. The problem looks so complicated that if you stared at it long enough you would get the worst headache imaginable. The professor standing in front who had a small head, flat at the top with huge ears, large green glassy eyes, a long snipe nose, and spindle neck was Ichabod Crane, not a famous scientist but well respected in the city of Mantle. People always make fun of him for his looks behind his back but praise him when he creates a Neutral Dust Compresses Heater. And personally, for Dr. Crane, he doesn't really like kids that much nor does he have a passion for teaching, but the job pays him well and the meals in the academy are quite pleasing.

After he finished writing the problem on the board he used his ruler to tap on the podium to get the students' attention.

"Now class," said Professor Crane as he clears his throat, "before I send some up to answer this problem on the board who can answer this one for me? What happens when you place Gravity Dust on a Niorn Liquid base? What will become of it?"

The class was silent for a bit, either no one knew the answer or they were just too shy to speak up. But then finally one hand rose in the air and it belonged to a boy who was sitting in the left corner next to the window. He had white hair and light blue eyes and he also gave off the air of a person with high intellect.

"The Gravity Dust will dissolve and become one with the Niorn. It will become a silver magnetic liquid base that will attract anything because the gravity is now pulling anything near it."

"Correct! Well, down as always Mr. Schnee!"

Yes, this boy was Whitley Schnee the youngest child of Willow and Jacques Schnee. It really took the people of Atlas by surprise that a Schnee would apply to go to an academy down in Mantle, but this was what Whitley wanted ever since he was a kid. Different from his sisters who pursued the path of being Huntresses, Whitley had the love of science within him and he wanted to show the world what he is capable of. And he definitely proved himself multiple times in the academy, getting As left and right, and even outsmarting some professors. The students can't even count the number of times Whitley outsmarted Professor Crane but of course, the man cares more for money and food then what people think of him.

"Alright now, Hera Juno may you please come and answer the question on the board?"

Standing up from her desk was a young girl with light purple hair with twin-tails and eyes with a dark shade of pink. As she was walking to the board, she quickly glanced back at Whitley with a nasty look. The kind of nasty look that pretty much said: "you don't belong here". Whitley simply smiled back and waved at her as she went up.

Hera Juno wasn't the only student who treated Whitley like that, to be honest, almost everyone in the academy disliked the Schnee. The reason why people hate him was that he is Schnee, one of the richest people in Atlas and to them it seemed like he was rubbing his intelligence in everyone's face.

"He got it right...again…" growled a Faunus student.

"What a shocker!" A female student said quietly with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Damn Schnee, acting like he owns the school…" said another grumpy student as he was writing his notes.

Whitley could hear the gossip and whispers clear as day, but they meant nothing to him. He had a goal in mind and he didn't care what others think about. The boy swore to crush the competition and reach the top of the world of science no matter what it takes.

"No matter what it takes…" Whitley said to himself as she secretly took out another notebook from his desk which was not the one he was originally taking notes on. He opened the book and started jotting down his own notes that were only private for him. This was his own study that dedicated his life to, a study that he promised his grandmother he will complete.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime and the students (including Ichabod Crane) rushed into the cafeteria to get some food. Usually, students always complained about the schools in Mantle having the worst cafeteria lunches but Sleeping Hollow was pretty decent at best. Whitley, however, doesn't like the food at all, compared to the suppers at Atlas the cafeteria food tasted like cardboard to the rich boy.

Quickly finding an empty seat, Whitley silently ate his lunch as he was going into his personal notebook, writing down whatever was popping into his head. But his time of peace and quiet was interrupted when a group of girls crowded around his private table, all looking at him with malicious intent.

The one leading the group was no other than Whitley's most annoying hater Hera Juno. She slapped her hand onto the table to get his attention, the boy sighed and looked at the purple-haired girl's cocky smile.

"Hello there _Schnee_," the way she said his last name was filled with so much venom and distaste. Whitley has gotten used to those types of stuff, after all, not everyone likes the Schnees; some see them as a virus slowly taking over Atlas because other Dust companies are being quickly thrown out of business.

Whitley rolled his eyes and responded, "What do you want?"

"Just couldn't help but look to see that you are alone. Poor little Whitley, you have no friends to sit and eat with you~," as Hera continued to make fun of Whitley the others giggled in response by the Schnee's obvious look of annoyance.

Whitley replied, "Is that all you have to say Hera? Just leave me be, I'm busy."

"Really~? Whatcha doing?"

Whitley held up his notebook, however, he was only showing the front and not the inside of it, "Doing homework, now leave."

"Hey I saw you writing in that book in the other classes too!" said one of the girls in the group.

"I don't think that's schoolwork," said another girl as she stared at the book with interest.

Hera leaned in closer to Whitley, "What's in that notebook Schnee?"

"I just said it was homework."

"Lies, give to me!"

Hera tried to snatch the book from Whitley's hands but his reflexes were surprisingly faster than hers. The purple-haired tried again but Whitley easily avoided her attack and quickly put the notebook within his backpack without even glancing at the other girls. Hera was now getting irritated, she gritted her teeth and it seemed like she was getting ready to jump on Whitley like a lion when it finds its prey.

"Why you…"

"Why are you bothering my rival Juno?"

The angry Hera stopped before she could do anything else and she and the girls turned around to see another male student they know so well. He was a skinny and handsome looking boy with pretty sea-colored eyes and his hair is shoulder-length and naturally wavy, of a nice golden brown color.

"Ezekiel Helsing…" Hera said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Well? Are you gonna answer my question?" Ezekiel said with one hand on his hip and the other holding his tray of lunch.

Hera barked back, "I don't have to answer to you! Let's go girls!"

Following their leader's orders, the girls dispersed from the table leaving the two boys alone. Once they were gone Ezekiel placed his tray next to Whitley; he had a very embarrassed look on his face.

"You don't mind if I sit here? All the other tables were full…"

Whitley shrugged, "Sure."

Whitley and Ezekiel were not exactly friends in their own eyes, but they hang out so much together that they might as well be. To Ezekiel, Whitley is his rival that he is always trying to best. This whole rivalry business started when Whitley first came to Sleeping Hollow three years ago, back then Ezekiel was the smartest kid in the school and was told by many teachers to be extremely gifted. But the moment Whitley enrolled in his class he was knocked off his high pedestal and people barely pay attention to him anymore. So Ezekiel tries to play off as Whitley's archenemy like in cartoons, but the kid could never keep the bad guy persona up because he was born with a good heart. Ezekiel couldn't help but be a little friendly to people. He would always talk, eat, and do work with Whitley whenever he was alone and when people say he and Whitley are best friends he always denied it saying that he just trying to one-up his rival.

"What were those girls' problem?" Ezekiel asked Whitley.

The uninterested rich boy shrugged, "Who knows, those girls just love to bother me when they feel like it. Thanks for having my back...even though I didn't need it."

"Uh...your welcome?"

Lunchtime was almost over and Ezekiel pretty much shoved all the food into his mouth to beat the clock. He looked over at Whitley to see he didn't even touch his food and was writing stuff in that notebook of his again("He must of took it out again once the girls were gone" Ezekiel thought). Ezekiel didn't really like prying into other people's business but he just couldn't help himself when it came to Whitley.

"So...what are writing that notebook there Whitley?"

"Research."

"Research? Are you doing an experiment outside of classes?"

"Yes, and to be honest with you it is one I have been working on since I was really little…"

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, "Really? What is going to do, change the world or something?"

"It might if it works."

The golden-haired boy was just joking around but the Schnee gave him such a serious response.

"So what's the goal of this super, awesome, and secret experiment of yours?"

"Freedom."

Ezekiel scratched his head, "What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

"Ok, that was a nice talk!" Ezekiel stood up and stretched. "But sadly lunch is over so back to the class where I have to sit upfront and try to avoid the teachers' spit and hot breath. Are you doing anything after school?"

"I'm going to a party."

"Awesome and surprising! I never really found you as the type to go to parties, you seem like the quiet and solo working rich kid."

Whitley was about to say something witty back at Ezekiel but held himself back and decided to roast him another day. "I honestly don't like loud parties, but my friends are there so I'm going."

"Well, I hope you enjoy you-"

"Are you still eating that food, Mr. Schnee?"

Appearing out of nowhere was Professor Crane, licking his lips as he was looking Whitley's untouched lunch.

Whitley sighed, "Go ahead, knock yourself-"

Before Whitley could finish his sentence, the human scarecrow already took his tray and somehow devoured it all in one gulp.

"-out." Whitley finished his sentence with pure disgust on his face.

* * *

The second half of school went by quicker then Whitley thought and now there was nothing left to do but return home. The party didn't start until later in the night so he had time to head home and continue his...experiment.

It was a really annoying process for Whitley to get back to Atlas because it was literally up in the frickin air. He had to pay for a flight and ride with a bunch of creepy looking and coal smelling citizens, which was the worst of it because a bunch of them were staring at him knowing he was a Schnee and all. Once the plane docked Whitley got off and took a bus which for some reason cost even more than the plane which infuriated the young boy. And finally, after literally an hour and a half of going on and off vehicles he was finally standing in front of his white mansion home, the Schnee Manor.

Many kids his age would give up everything just to live in such a house, that is why most students in Sleeping Hollow always harassed Whitley about what life was like in the Schnee Manor. Whitley never understood why people were so crazy about his house because to him he never saw his home as a big deal anyway. Even though the walls on the inside were a perfect marble white, statues and knight armor hung everywhere around the walls, and massive rooms of dining halls, ballrooms, and of course the bedrooms it never really impressed Whitley. To him the house was just a hollow imitation of the palace of a perfect family which was definitely a lie; the house was hollow with no love of a family in it and when Whitley's sisters Winter and Weiss left to pursue their dreams it became even emptier. All that was left was his depressed drunk mother, his father who treats him like an object, and a few butlers who are actually more caring to him than his parents.

Whitley walked to the front of his house and took the keys from his pocket, with one twist he unlocked the door and entered into the nice smell of salad with ranch dressing and salmon.

"The butlers must be cooking up a storm…"

"You know how your father is, he always likes fancy dinners every night."

Whitley turned to his left in surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. Standing before him was a butler who was a little short and overweight, he has balding brown hair, a large mustache, and light brown eyes.

"Klein, how was your day?"

"I was just about to ask you that Mr. Schnee, how was school? Did you learn anything interesting?"

Whitley laughed, "We were just going over information from previous lessons because we have a test on all of it next time."

"Oh well I hope your studying," Klein said with a kind smile. "So what are you planning to do today? Are you going to continue with your...experiment?"

That's right, Klein knew about Whitley's huge experiment for about a year or so when he accidentally walked in on him doing it. Whitley made him promise not to tell anyone what it was about and what he was doing until it was complete. Klein hated lying and keeping secrets, which was strange because he was really good at it when it came to the Schnee sisters and Jacques.

Whitley answered him, "I will for a little bit but I'm also going down to the Red Rat to hang out with my friend Henry Marigold."

The moment Whitley mentioned the name Henry Marigold, Klein's light brown eyes turned red and his expression turned into a very grumpy one. Whitley noticed it of course and respectfully asked, "What is the matter, Klein?"

"Mr. Whitley," even Klein's tone of voice changed from a happy servant to an evil pirate, "I just really don't like that Marigold, he rubs me the wrong way. Two years ago he was invited to one of your father's parties and he tried to hit on your sister Weiss, of course, he was painfully rejected. What I am saying is that he comes off to me as an immature brat who just causes trouble and I don't want you to get involved in that!"

It honestly warmed Whitley's heart to hear those words from Klein, to know that he obviously cares for him. The young Schnee never had such love from his parents, Klein and his grandmother Wendy Schnee were the only ones in the household to treat him like that and ever since Wendy's death Klein is really the only parental figure he has now.

"Klein...I appreciate your words but there is no need to worry about Henry is a good person. And he also has a girlfriend now so he stopped hitting on other women a long time ago."

Klein wanted to say more but he forced a sigh out of his mouth instead of words, "Alright, I trust your judgment, Mr. Schnee. But if he does anything unfriendly I will be the first to respond."

"Thank you, Klein, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go work on my experiment."

"Do you need my help again with this one?" Klein asked, his eyes returning to his normal light brown color.

"No I can handle this one on my own, plus I believe the other butlers are probably going to need your help in the kitchen."

The moment Whitley said that the loud noise of a plate breaking came from the kitchen.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"Alfred can you hold a damn plate without breaking it like a buffoon!?"

Klein groaned, "Geez your right, those little buggers can't do a thing without me. Well, call me if there are any problems Mr. Whitley, see you soon!"

Klein then ran off to the kitchen to fix whatever mess was happening there and Whitley quickly sprinted to his room. The moment he entered he locked the door behind him and covered the windows with the blinds so that no one could see what he was doing. Once he was sure the room was secure, he went straight to work.

To describe a room like Whitley's, it was more a lab than a traditional rich teenage boy's bedroom. Other than his massive king-sized bed that was on the right side of the room on the left was a long table that was cluttered with colorful chemicals and strange-looking flowers or powders placed inside beakers with names like "P4" or "12e3". But one thing on that table that stood out above the rest was a floating glass box that contained inside a glowing crystal. That crystal was the bases for Whitley's experiment, the last gift his grandmother gave to him before she died. Ever since he got it, he has been trying to find the secrets within the crystallized aura by trying to break it and free the power within.

"I've tried all the other natural steps," Whitley threw down his school bag and took out two huge Gravity Dust crystals. "If this doesn't work then I don't know what does."

Whitley went towards the table and took out a mechanical black box, he opened the top taking out two glass containers that were the same size as the Dust crystals. He placed the crystals inside their respective places and went for the special box that contained his grandmother's crystal. He took it out and then went to the black box to open up a patch on the side and placed the crystal inside as if putting food in a microwave.

"The force of the two Gravity Dust should crush the Crystal of Aura," Whitley placed the black box on top of the table and took out a new beaker to catch whatever will come out from the bottom of the box. "The contains of the crystal will fall into the beaker and I should be able to liquefy it with normal fire. I wasn't able to do so before because the crystal's aura was too strong, but it should work! It has to!"

The young boy then placed on his goggles and flipped then pressed the small red button on the left side of the box to activate it. The box began to vibrate and make a violent noise of wood being cut in half by a chainsaw, but no broken crystal pieces were falling from the bottom of the box into the beaker.

"Be patient Whitley…" the nervous boy said to himself. "It's not going to happen right away. Give it an hour or so and it should work…"

That was Whitley's mentality from the start but after a long and painful five hours of nothing new happening, he was beginning to break. The once confident young man was now filled with the rage of confusion and impatience.

"What the hell is happening?" Whitley went up to the box and started shaking it. "Why is the crystal not breaking!? Aura and Dust can intertwine with each other right? So why is it not working at all!? Dammit! Work god dammit **WORK!**"

Whitley began slamming his fist on the top of the black box which proved to be a bad decision. The box began to vibrate even more and even started glowing a painfully bright light. Whitley was quick enough to know what will happen so he threw the box to the other side of the room and it exploded like a grenade. The young man's face was filled with disbelief as he saw the box's pieces scattered across the room, and the crystal untouched surrounded by a ring of fire.

A loud knock on Whitley's door spooked him out his frozen state.

"Are you okay Mr. Whitley!?" yelled the sound of a butler he forgot the name of.

Whitley acted quickly, he picked up the crystal and stomped out of the fire. "E-everything is ok! Just broke one of my machines that's all!" Whitley yelled back as he went around the room collecting the fragments of the black box.

"Well...just be careful Mr. Whitley…"

"Will do!"

Once Whitley heard the footsteps of the butler moving away from his door, he threw the pieces of the black box outside his window and placed the Crystal of Aura back in its special box. Whitley stared at the crystal if like it was a treasure that could not be touched or an alien that was speaking a language he could never understand. Whatever secrets that were within the crystal, Whitley felt like he was nowhere near finding it.

After putting the crystal away, Whitley went to his bed and kneeled down to remove something from under it. He took a dark blue journal that had a golden title written on the front: _Entries of Dr. Whitley Schnee_. It made the boy smile looking at the funny little journal that he got for his ten-year-old birthday, but his smile vanished as he opened up and written in a new entry:

_November 31, 3019_

_The experiment with the Etho Box and the Gravity Dust was a failure. Once again the Crystal of Aura was unfazed and I was unable to gain the contents within. I know that I am missing something but I do not know what it is! If only my grandmother were still alive maybe she would tell me!_

_No, I must find the answer myself. No matter what lengths I must go to I will complete this project! If this is a success then I can change the world for the better! Death will be nothing but a cruel memory in the paradise I plan to create, my Wonderland. I will unlock the secrets of aura, the secrets of the soul, no matter what happens and no matter how long it takes._

Whitley placed the pencil down and closed his journal; he sat on his bed within the maze of his mind trying to come up with something new. And then out of nowhere, an annoying ringing noise broke his concentration and nearly made him fall off his own bed. The noise came from his lab table, it was his scroll. Whitley went over and saw that is was his timer saying:

**Party at Red Rat!**  
**6:00 P.M.**

The young scientist turned his head to the clock in his room and saw the glowing "9:00 PM" blinking on and off over and over again.

"Oh crap! I need to get dressed!"

Whitley stormed into his closet and took out his light blue dress shirt with his gray dress jacket and pants, and the fancy blue tie that had decorations of snowflakes on it. The boy looked in the mirror with a minor happy look, he preferred black other than gray but he did not have the time to change. He took his scroll and stormed out of the room looking more like a businessman than a kid going to a club to have fun with his friends.

* * *

The streets of Atlas were pretty active during the nighttime, after all, people in other continents do call the city the _Flying Circus_. There were so many bars, clubs, and theaters open for the citizens of Atlas to come and enjoy, but the problem was that it was hard to pick which one to do. These were, of course, other reasons why the people of Mantle were jealous of the nobles of Atlas, they could go to all these fun places every night and they had the lien to do so. Whitley, however, was not really a fan of all the noise in Atlas, he actually would prefer the quiet nature of Mantle, it helps him think. Well even if Whitley wasn't much of a party person he promised to be by his dear old friend Henry Marigold's side.

After a thirty-minute drive in a taxi, Whitley was standing in front of building the bore the fancy red sign: **The Red Rat**, with the design of a rat curling under the title.

"I will never understand the names of these bars. What it's basically telling me is that a red rat is in there running around!" Whitley made himself laugh with that horrible excuse for a joke.

Whitley opened the door to the intense smell of alcohol and cigarettes. The inside of the Red Rat was a sight to behold, it had a large marble dance floor and a thousand tables filled with nobles talking about lien or making fun of the people of Mantle. And the whole place was filled with the beautiful sound of jazz music being played by the talented band on the stage at the far corner of the bar.

"Whitley!"

Whitley looked down at the far right side corner of the bar to see his friend Henry Marigold. He was a young man who definitely seemed older than Whitley by a few years, he has light-brown eyes, dull-blue hair in an undercut hairstyle, with the long unshaven hair, swept to his left and hanging slightly in his face. He wears a maroon dress shirt and black tie with a black vest decorated with a marigold flower design, silver buttons, a breast pocket containing a red handkerchief, a pair of black pants and gray dress shoes, he wears his black belt over his vest and has a silver chain connected to the front of it, with the other end trailing into his left pocket, and he wears a bunch of plain silver rings on his index and ring fingers.

"Come over here, pal!"

Whitley quickly made is way over there, apologizing to people he bumps into and nearly getting food or drinks on him by the waiters who were carrying their trays of orders up high above their heads. After a difficult journey over, Whitley sits down next to Henry who puts his arm around the young boy's shoulder.

"You're late my friend, you missed the exotic dancers from Vacuo! They were a sight to look at!" Henry laughed aloud, he was already super drunk.

"Well I had some school work to do at home and it took longer than expected," Whitley responded while slowly moving Henry's heavy arm off his weak shoulders.

"It's always work and school with you; Whitley my friend you need to get out into the streets of Atlas with me some more! Oh-! And we should get you a girlfriend!"

Whitley sighed while shaking his head, "I am not interested in getting a girlfriend."

Henry took another sip of his alcoholic drink and looked at Whitley questionable, "What do you mean? You're gay?"

"No!" Whitley slapped his drunk friend's shoulder, "I'm just not interested in finding a girlfriend_ right now_. I have too much work on my hands."

"If you ask me, Whitley, better sooner than never or else you're going to be an old man before you get laid," Henry's drunk laugh made him sound like a monkey who was climbing all over the trees. Whitley tried his best to calm him down because some people nearby were now staring at the two.

"My goodness, you always do too much at these parties! Where is Marie by the way?"

"She is up on stage, she's gonna sing look!"

Right on cue, all the lights in the club were turned off and only the colorful lights on the stage could be seen. Walking up to the microphone in front of the stage was a very beautiful young woman with slightly tannish skin, she had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes that were like diamonds.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the host of the club who was on the stage with his own microphone. "Give it for our beautiful mistress Bloody Mary!"

The entire club cheered and whistled in delight as the girl held on to the microphone poll and the jazz music began playing another sweet tone. After a minute or so of instrumentals, the girl known as Bloody Mary opened her mouth and her voice took everyone away into another world.

_Oh Crimson Sun, rises from beyond the plain,_

_And all the demons come out to play,_

_What can I do but call out to you_

_My Dearest, Alexander._

_Save me from the Wolves of Frost,_

_Save me for in darkness I am lost,_

_Oh give me the chance to be free,_

_My Dearest, Alexander_

_Oh when the Moon shall rise_

_Oh when the sea departs_

_Oh when the stars return to welcome the new light_

_And may the gods open the gates_

_To Heaven, the Kingdom of Love~!_

_So please, can you hear me_

_Be with me_

_My Dearest, Alexander~!_

Once the music stopped the Red Rat erupted with clapping and screams for an encore. Blood Mary smiled and waved goodbye as she left the stage; the host of the club quickly took the mike again to get everyone's attention.

"What an amazing performance from our wonderful Bloody Mary! Now please my fabulous guests enjoy this beautiful night as my boys play some more tunes!"

Just when he said that the jazz crew started playing more relaxing music again. Everyone was already back to talking, eating, and drinking with one another.

"Marie took everyone's breath away yet again," Whitley said with a pleasant smile.

"Yep, that's my Mary!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs like a crazy person.

"Lord Henry can you please stop getting yourself drunk every night you're disturbing the other people."

Walking to the two boys was none other than Bloody Mary herself or to be more precise Marie Tudor. Whitley stood up as she approached and bowed with courtesy, "Wonderful performance yet again Marie. I must say you're even better than my sister Weiss."

Marie giggled as her cheeks turned slightly pink, "Oh stop it, Whitley! You always give me the nicest flattery, even better than my drunk boyfriend over here."

Henry hiccupped and then responded, "H-hey, whatever I can't do with words I make up for it in bed right Marie~?" Henry laughed aloud until Marie punished him with a powerful punch to the back of the head.

"You're hopeless...well I gotta head home before my father starts throwing a fit again," sighed Marie as she was putting on her light-brown fur coat.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner guys I had a lot of work to do," Whitley apologized as he bowed again.

Marie smiled at the polite boy, "Don't sweat it Whitley let's try going again next week. Check please!"

Coming towards the table was a waiter with the check. Marie tapped Henry on the shoulder and said, "Honey pay."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Henry sat his drunken self up and reached into his pocket to get his wallet; however, when he opened his wallet, the only thing that came out was a fly.

"Did you not bring any money...again?" Marie stared at her boyfriend with intense irritation. Henry cowered in his seat, "I was in a rush when I got out of the house!"

"It's okay I'll pay for it!" Whitley already had his wallet out and paid for the check. "Keep the change."

"Oh Whitley, that's the fourth time you paid for us. Next time I'll make sure this idiot brings money and that he pays you back the money you wasted," she said all that while lifting her drunk boyfriend up by his hair as he started crying in pain.

Whitley shook his head, "You guys are my friends it's all right."

"Well _*hiccup*_ see you next time Whitley," Henry waved goodbye as his girlfriend pretty much carried him out the club. Whitley was now standing near the table by himself kind of lost in thought again, he couldn't stop thinking about the Crystal of Aura and what he was going to do with it. He could be standing near that table for hours thinking of something, but he knew the night was getting late so he closed the lid to his thoughts and hurried home.

* * *

The moon's light shined through the window and entered Whitley's dark bedroom, touching his face and making it shine like a star. The tired boy closed his left eye in the annoyance of the moon's intrusion. He decides to force his exhausted self out of bed and cover the window with his fancy blinds; once he did, the room was dark again but another light was shining.

Whitley glanced over at his lab table to see the Crystal of Aura shining even brighter than any star in the night sky. The light was beautiful to behold, but to Whitley, it made him furious. It was almost like the crystal was mocking him, telling him that whatever secrets are within it he will never find out. For a scientist like him, who seeks to do the impossible this was a way of challenging him.

"You hold the power I seek to reach the true nature of the soul…" Whitley sneered at the crystal as if it was a person. "No matter what it takes...I will achieve it...My Wonderland…"

"Mr. Whitley!"

Whitley turned his attention to the door, he could tell by the voice it was Klein on the other side. "Yes, Klein you can come in."

Klein, with his eyes being yellow, entered Whitley's room with a warm smile and a warm cup of tea. The boy smiled back, feeling his day was just made better.

"Thank you, Klein, you know how I love your cream honey tea."

"I'm glad you love it, Mr. Whitley! So what are you thinking about doing tomorrow?"

Whitley perked up at Klein as he took a sip of the tea, "What do you mean? Tomorrow is the weekend so I don't really have many plans at all."

Klein looked at the Schnee in disbelief, "You don't remember Mr. Whitley?"

"Remember what?"

"Tomorrow...is your birthday."

Whitley almost choked on his tea as Klein said those words.

"Are...are you serious…?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh geez," Whitley felt like the dumbest man in Remnant, how could he forget his own birthday? All that concentration on the Crystal of Aura and his ideal Wonderland that he forget about reality and what was going on in his life and around others.

"I can't believe I forgot, I'm going to be seventeen tomorrow and I don't really have a plan on what I want to do."

"Well Mr. Whitley," Klein stepped forward, "Remember that place you said you wanted to go to?"

Whitley turned to Klein with a confused look and then instantly knew what he was talking about. Then Whitley's smile was starting to get bigger as the thought of _that place_ was running around in his mind.

"Klein I am going to father, be right back."

Whitley than left the room and stormed out to find his father. The only place Whitley could think his father would be is his office because he always worked late in the night and drink a little before going to bed. Running down multiple hallways Whitley made it to the front of his father's office door and knocked on it very loudly.

"Father it's me," said Whitley.

"Enter," responded his father, Jacques Schnee.

The boy slowly opened the door to see his father sitting at his desk drinking a little whiskey in a fancy glass cup. Jacques was a middle-aged man with white, slicked-back hair, a large, thick mustache, and cold blue eyes. He wears a pure white double-breasted blazer with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket; underneath, he wears a light-blue dress shirt, vest and a white clip-on tie, and a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

Jacques looked at his son with a little bit of annoyance, he wanted to be alone in his study and just keep thinking about his business but he tried his best to pretend he cared.

"What is it, Whitley?" Jacques asked with the most pathetic excuse for a smile.

"You know tomorrow is my birthday right?"

"It's tom-I mean yes of course! What about it?" Jacques quickly corrected himself as he straightened his tie.

Whitley, of course, could see right through his father but he continued as if he was as gullible as his father think he is, "I was just wondering if I can have the permission to go on vacation for the weekend. Somewhere outside of Atlas."

Jacques sat up and thought for a moment, he then shrugged and replied, "I don't see why not. You have been doing really well in that school down in Mantle so I guess this can be a reward for all your hard work. Where do you want to go? We own a lot of vacation houses in Mistral and I just bought a house on one of those floating Gravity Dust islands, it's a sight to behold-"

"I want to go to Menagerie."

Jacques stopped in his tracks and stared at Whitley as if he just lost his mind.

"Menagerie? You want to go to Menagerie?"

"Yes, Father."

"But...why Menagerie?"

"Because it's beautiful and I never really have gone to the beach before."

"But son, it's full of...Faunus…" Jacques squinched his face up in disgust as he said the word "Faunus".

Whitley rolled his eyes, "I'm not scared of Faunus Father. I have some of them as classmates anyway."

Jacques continued, "But Whitley, this is different. Not all Faunuses are big fans of the Schnees; if you go there you could be putting yourself in danger for an attack or-"

"I am not going alone," Whitley said with a reassuring smile, "and you will be giving some Atlesian soldiers to come with me, right?"

Jacques was silent again, looking at his son with a strange stare, but then he finally gave in.

"Ok...Menagerie it is. I will hire some Atlesian soldiers to accompany you, just be careful ok."

"Yes, father…"

Whitley then turned and left without giving his father a second glance. He went straight to his room seeing Klein who was waiting there for him.

"Hello Mr. Whitley! What did your father-"

"Pack your things Klein, we are going on a wonderful vacation!" Whitley went passed his butler and took out his white suitcase with snowflake decorations. Klein couldn't contain his joy and his eyes turned back into yellow again; he jumped in the air and began yelling loudly with happiness in his voice.

"OH BOY!"

* * *

**A_uthor's Note:_**

**Thank you guys for your patience and support! I will try to work on the next chapter as fast as I can and try to get the other stories up and running again as well. Stay tuned for more content!**

**Next Chapter: Vacation in Menagerie**


End file.
